<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful by inkvvell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916174">Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell'>inkvvell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frasier (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvvell/pseuds/inkvvell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne thought Niles looked beautiful.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niles Crane/Daphne Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daphne thought Niles looked beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was afraid to say it. Such a compliment might be taken as emasculating. Still, Niles wasn’t the macho type. That was something she loved about him. Daphne had had her share of manly men, handsome, broad blokes who were so insecure in their manhood that any breach of gender roles was considered as a great big threat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was not Niles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Daphne…” he moaned, eliciting a low, sultry giggle from Daphne. She was behind him, spreading him open. It was a remarkably intimate position, she thought, but well-earned for the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that? I think you’ve got the cutest little bum…” she pointed out with a wide smile. He laughed breathily, his hole flexing as she pressed a red kiss to it, staining him with her gloss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered…” Niles admitted, whimpering as her lips were replaced by the cool drizzle of lube. “Though I think you give me a run for my money, as they say.” he added, taking the time to flatter her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your banter’s cute, Niles.” Daphne replied, still loving the way his name sounded on her lips. “Though a little odd, given the circumstances.” she pointed out, sliding two nimble fingers inside his hot, tight hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems a little embarrassing to spend the evening doing nothing but...moaning…” Niles explained, before trailing off into a series of words which grew increasingly incomprehensible. The pair of fingers fit snugly inside, but she wished to keep him on his toes, pushing them up until she reached the knuckle. That would’ve been too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Niles. Moan all you like.” Daphne whispered in his ear, gently biting the lobe as her fingers curled up and hit his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was happy to oblige. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remember everyone, niles gets pegged.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>